Dying Wish
by xS I L E N T Harmony
Summary: Dean's day couldn't get any worse. He has to be saved. By a girl. And now she's joining them on their travels? As they're stopping seals, an unwilling Dean falls for Arianna. Then the biggest news hits them: there's something Arianna is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

**YES! Another new story! I can't help it though, I blame listening to 'Your Hand in Mine' by Explosions in the Sky. As I heard it, I could just imagine this entire story. Anywho, here's another one, and I hope you enjoy! Pictures of the OC (Arianna) are on my profile page! **

* * *

><p>Dean literally felt his day get worse and worse. On top of being in a town in California on a hunt, he could feel the tension between Sam and him escalating.<p>

He couldn't stand it.

"Have you found the demon's little hideout?" Dean asked. His head lay back on the bed and he desperately wished for some quarters.

Sam sighed. "Not yet," he grumbled. "I have an inkling, but we'll have to scope it out later."

Dean stayed on the bed for a moment, then sat up and looked expectantly at Sam. After a few moments, Sam looked up and let a groan escape his lips. He dug into his pockets and eventually pulled out quarters for Dean. Dean's face lit up brightly and he scrambled back to the bed to put the quarters in.

After a moment, Dean sighed at the feel of the vibrations from the bed.

"You know you could be helping," Sam said.

"Sammy, I just got outta Hell. I haven't enjoyed this in who knows how long! Besides, you got it under control."

"Dean, you didn't get out of Hell yesterday."

Dean grumbled and relaxed further into the bed. As soon as he was almost asleep though, flashes of a memory played from behind his eyelids. Gasping, Dean shot up. He hated when those happened.

And the bed had stopped vibrating!

Dean sat at the wheel of his baby. The sun had gone down and it was now growing darker by the minute. Nevertheless, here he and Sam were, watching diligently for the pest that they needed to exercise.

"I hate this," Dean complained. "Can't we just go in already? We know this has to be the place, right?"

"What if there are others in there?" Sam asked.

Dean sat quietly. His eyes moved all around, taking in the place while waiting for the demon to show. He still couldn't help but think they should go in already. The way the deaths had been going, it looked like there was only one. Plus, Dean just felt it in his gut.

"I don't think he's—"

A scream—thought faint—was heard. Dean cocked his head toward the vacant building the Impala sat in front of. His eyes scoured all around the front of the building, hoping to catch sight of proof that he'd heard what he swore he did.

Another scream ripped through the air. This time, it sounded closer than before. Was that even possible though? No one was even close to them.

Acting on pure instinct, Dean ripped the door open and raced toward the building. He opened the door and ran inside. By the time he made it in, though, the scream had stopped again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, out of breath from having to chase Dean in to the building. "What happened to our plan?"

"Someone's in trouble," Dean said. "Didn't you hear the screams?"

"I didn't hear anything…"

A scream rang through. This time, there was no doubt about it.

They'd definitely chosen the right building.

Dean reached behind him and pulled his gun from the back of his pants. He cocked it and held it while walking toward where he thought the screams had come from. His thoughts raced. What was happening? Would he save them in time?

After two more screams, Dean found where he thought they were coming from. Breathing deeply, he pushed himself up against a wall and looked over the corner and into the room that the doorway led into. After another moment, he pushed away from the wall and moved into the room.

The room looked to be a lavish room. Windows reached from floor to ceiling and there was a piano stashed in a corner of the room. On top of that, but what looked like a mini-library was held in the room. There was a couch a little off-center and a fireplace was in the wall. However, one thing was off in the entire room.

Dean pulled his gun up and pointed straight ahead. His peripherals tried to catch any movement. A gasp suddenly ran through Dean as something behind him pulled him by his neck and threw him across the room.

Luckily not hitting the windows, Dean tried to pull himself up. He looked up and into pure black eyes.

"Hiya Dean," it said. "How'd you manage to get out of the Hellhole?" A chuckle ripped through the meat suit the demon was wearing.

"None of your damn business you fugly black-eyed bitch," Dean replied.

"I'm not a female dog," it said.

Dean gasped when the demon held its hand forward. Suddenly, Dean slammed against the glass behind him; Dean couldn't help but gulp at the sight of the demon. Though it obviously was wearing a meat-suit, the sheer darkness coming from it was overpowering.

"Now, you and I are going to have some fun."

"Not in this lifetime," Dean retorted. He tried vainly to get off the wall the demon had thrown him up against. He hated admitting it, but he thought Sam had been right in wanting to not rush in so quickly.

The demon stepped closer. Its black eyes still stared directly at Dean.

"You really shouldn't have run inside like you did," it whispered. It shot its hand out and grasped Dean by the neck. Dean kicked his feet, tried to punch out his hands—anything to get out of the demon's grasp.

Black dots began taking over Dean's vision. He could feel himself getting lightheaded. Where the hell was Sam during all this?

Though his couldn't halfway see, Dean caught sight of something.

Or someone.

Dean decided it was just his imagination. He shut his eyes.

At least, until the demon began screaming in pain. Dean's eyes snapped open right as the demon let go of his neck. The demon fell to the side, a stake sticking out of its back.

Palo Santo.

Dean looked up and into the hazel eyes of a woman standing there. Scarlet hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she wore an almost bored expression while having an eyebrow raised. She stepped toward the screaming demon and ripped the stake out of its body. She began saying the exorcism from memory.

"You should really be more careful," the woman said after the demon was expelled from the meat-suit.

"Yeah, well who the hell are you?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe a woman had gotten the one-up on a demon while he was there practically worthless.

The woman merely turned and walked out of the room. Narrowing his eyes, Dean ran to follow. When he reached the doorway, he didn't see the girl anywhere.

Breathing deeply, he stomped his feet and yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

"Dean? Dean!"

His head snapped to Sam running toward him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean practically screamed. A girl had just saved him while his brother had been M.I.A.

"I've been looking for you," Sam replied. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Didn't you hear me while a demon was throwing me up against a wall and choking me?"

Sam looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," he let out in a whisper.

Dean mentally cursed. Of course Sam would practically pull the weak, saddened look on him. He still couldn't help but feel a little guilty, though.

Dean sighed. "It's fine. Let's just get back to the motel. I feel the need for some pie."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter! Please rr! Cookies will be given ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm also in the midst of putting a playlist together, so hopefully you'll see it soon! Please review and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dean jumped onto his bed and pulled the flap open to get to his apple pie. He smiled happily and licked his lips in anticipation.<p>

Right as he got a piece ready to bite into, he heard the sound of an engine right outside their motel room door. At first, he ignored it. Then there came a knock at the door.

Dean's eyes shot to Sam's. Neither knew who was on the other side, and both knew that they shouldn't open the door.

"I need to talk to you!"

Dean sat his pie down—albeit very begrudgingly—and walked to the window by the motel room door. He looked out the window and noticed the woman from before standing outside.

"Open it," Dean mouthed. Even though he knew she was obviously a hunter, he kept a hand on the nearest gun he could reach for.

The woman walked in. The smooth clicking of the heels she wore met Dean's ears. She'd changed outfits, Dean found.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"The girl Dean was probably raving about before I got here," she replied. After a moment, she sighed and said, "I'm Arianna."

"Okay, Arianna," Dean said gruffly, "why are you here?"

"Because, I need your help."

"Seemed to handle yourself pretty well," Dean replied.

Arianna laughed. She took a step toward Dean and stopped. She looked straight into his eyes and smiled softly.

"Wherever you guys are going next, I want to follow," she said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"There's someone I'm after and you guys have a pretty good track record at finding yourselves in troubles other hunters don't get into. At least, not as often."

Dean shared a look with Sam over Arianna's shoulder. Sam shrugged and nodded slightly.

"You are right…" Dean muttered.

Arianna smiled. She said, "So can I?"

Instead of answering, Dean looked outside and at the car she'd apparently drove here with.

"You drove in with an Audi?" Dean asked.

"What? A girl can splurge once in a while," Arianna replied.

"That is so depressing," Dean said.

Sam jumped in and added, "Dean's one of those people who loves their own car the most. Don't let his badgering get to you."

"I wasn't and I'm not going to," Arianna replied. With that, she walked over to the closest bed and plopped down. She stared expectantly at the two.

Dean grumbled and walked over to his own bed. He knew Sam would come up with some babble about it being too dangerous.

"I think we should let her come with us," Sam said.

"Yeah it's too—wait, what?" Dean was shocked. Normally Sam would be going on about the job being too dangerous and how they would only get her killed. At least, before he'd gone to Hell he'd been like that. Had Sam truly changed that much?

"Great!" Arianna said ecstatically. "I'll go get case files from my car and come back."

"Wait, you already have files for next cases?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Arianna replied. "I mean, I usually find four or five. If I know a hunter in the area I'll tell them about it, but I'll keep them for later on if they haven't been solved yet." She walked to the motel room door and walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, Dean turned to Sam. Finger pointing at him, Dean seethed, "What the Hell has gotten into you? Normally you would've ranted about how it was too dangerous for her to be around us!"

"Dean, she was a hunter before she met us. She can take care of herself," Sam said. "Besides, maybe she can help us stop more seals from being broken."

"Sam, we don't even know what thing she's after," Dean said. "We need to just focus on that. Having her along will probably not help anything. I admit, she saved my life, but we don't need to invite her along with us!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Arianna walked in with a manila folder in her hand. She stopped and looked from Sam to Dean and back again.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No," Dean said. "Let's see what you got."

She smiled and sat on the bed beside Dean's and opened up the case file. First, she held up a newspaper clipping. An obituary, Dean found after staring for a moment. She handed it to Sam and began speaking about the oddity in the person's death.

"So this person took a chance walk and fell down stairs? Sounds like a regular case and not our own," Dean said.

"Yeah but apparently before their death, the victim told her friends about this insane dream she had. A very… sensual dream," Arianna said.

"So you think it was an incubus," Sam figured out.

Arianna nodded. She said, "It sounds like it."

Dean groaned and flung himself back onto the bed. He desperately wished for some quarters right now. He didn't want to go hunting for an incubus. They had more important things to do, like save the world.

"Is something wrong?" Arianna asked.

"Taking on an incubus sounds fun. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, but Sammy and I need to go someplace else," Dean said.

"Okay, I'll call some people and see if they're in that area to take on the Incubus. Where do you two need to go?"

"You're coming along no matter what, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"I know that little game you're trying to play," Arianna replied with a slight smirk. "It won't work."

Dean smirked back. He sat up on the bed, temporarily forgetting about the lack of quarters that he so desperately wanted. He stared directly at Arianna and said, "We'll see about that when you put up with us for a day. Trust me, you'll be wishing you'd gone after the Incubus."

* * *

><p>After handing the case over to a hunter, the three left to travel to South Dakota. The entire time Arianna's Audi stayed right behind the Impala.<p>

"Why do you have such a problem with her?" Sam asked.

"We need to be focusing on stopping the end of the world, not helping someone get their revenge," Dean said.

"What if she's not looking for revenge," Sam offered.

"Sammy, she's a hunter. Every hunter has that one thing they're after," Dean said.

Silence fell between the two, except for the sounds of Metallica filling the car. If Dean were honest with himself, he'd admit that he wished he could have gone after the Incubus. If he were even more honest, he'd admit that no amount of his public complaining would amount to the debt he paid to Arianna.

God, he hated admitting that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review :)<strong>


End file.
